


Donations

by paintoforget



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jean, JeanMarco kisses, Li'l bit o' fluff, M/M, Mental Abuse, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Past Abuse, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Sex Toys, Squelch squelch lube, Toys, anal fuckery, butt fuck, doctor!marco, donor!jean, nurse!hanji, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintoforget/pseuds/paintoforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean goes to a clinic to donate sperm but when he has problems a little extra happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donations

White walls. Light wooden doors. A kind of…clean smell. Too clean. Jean sat in the waiting room amidst several other men, all slightly older, rough looking. He gulped lightly. He’d been here before, many times but never to do…to do this. All the testing had been done and he’d been clean, no problems at all, even having one of the best sperm counts they’d seen for a while. He took a deep breath and looked round the room at the posters on the wall, all with dodgy diagrams of the men’s reproductive system. He grabbed out his phone and checked his messages. Nothing. No emails either. He crammed his phone back into his pocket and leaned back, leg bouncing with nerves.  
“Jean?” a female voice spoke and he looked over, jumping as a tallish woman with thick glasses stood next to him, bending over so they were nearly face to face. He pushed his headphones back round his neck, “Hi, I’m Hanji! Are you ready?” He swallowed and nodded lightly.  
“Alright! Let’s go make some sperm!” She bounced up and walked over to a door, beckoning him with a finger. He stood up, wiping his palms on his Jeans as he followed her. She threw open the door and practically leapt through it, Jean trailing behind her, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. And they walked they passed a few people, some blushing whilst others looked pleased with themselves.  
“Right then, you are in room 5 which is here,” she pointed to the door next to her, “you’ll have Dr Bodt, who is absolutely lovely and the best one ever if it’s your first time donating!” she grabbed the handle and threw it oven, nearly shoving Jean inside, “Have fun!” she bounced off, leaving him alone to step in and shut the door. He turned round to look at the man sitting at the desk. He sat there tapping at the computer, dark hair to match his tanned skin, a thousand freckles peppered his skin like paint flicked from a brush.  
“I’ll be with you in a moment if you’d like to take a seat.” He gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk without looking from his screen. Jean slowly sat down, pulling his headphones completely off and wrapping the cord round them, phone still connected. He took a closer look at Dr Bodt. His eyes. Though reflecting the harsh light of the monitor were bright the colour stood out, a kind of light brown with flecks of green in them. A flick on the screen brought him back to attention.  
“Jean Kirstein? Did I pronounce that right?” Jean nodded, “My name is Dr Bodt, as I’m sure Hanji told you as well as many other things, Hanji’s… erm, pretty fond of me.” He smirked and looked back at his computer. “So it’s your first time, all your results are good, perfect health in fact,” he smiled at Jean, “can I just ask a couple of questions for our survey?” Jean nodded, “firstly, what is your main reason for donating?” Jean bit his lip and blushed, “hey, don’t worry, we’ve had all sorts of things.”  
“Well, erm, I’m erm...k-kinda…gay…so I sort of just…if I donate then I can help someone have kids even though I won’t have any myself. Wait no that sounds weird…erm like, I won’t get someone else pregnant so if I donate then someone else who can’t…can.” Dr Bodt smirked and Jean gripped his headphones tightly,  
“That one is pretty common actually, second question, have you engaged in any sexual activities since you were tested by the facility? If yes, did you ensure to use protection?” More blushing.  
“I’ve had nothing.”  
“Done drugs? Sharing needles? Medication other than painkillers?” Jean shook his head,  
“Never done drugs at all.” Dr Bodt looked impressed.  
“That’s very good, not a lot of younger ones that come in here are that good. They come in here to get money but it turns out they’re hooked on drugs and still have them in their system sometimes.” he explained, “Let’s get you sorted then.” He opened a draw and took out a little container in a plastic sealed wrapper,  
“As it’s your first time I’ll just talk you through it. You’ll go into the next room and do your thing and when you ejaculate you need to do it into this little pot,” he held it up, “I’ll then label it, take it to the freezer room and it’ll be frozen ready for when someone wants it. Ok?” Jean nodded and Dr Bodt stood up.  
“If you’d like to follow me I’ll show you to the room.” Jean got up and followed as he walked over to a door, fancily labelled as ‘The Wank Room’.  
“When you’ve been here a while it’s nice to liven it up a little.” He opened the door and stepped inside with Jean following.

The room was small but the furniture fitted it quite well. There was the standard black, rubber coated bed with a white sheet on it alongside a table with a well-placed box of tissues for spillages, a desk and a computer with a chair, a bookshelf full of magazines and a cupboard at the other end.  
“So as you can see, my room is optimised for maximum comfort, particularly for first timers although you can request me if you wish, or ask for someone else. All this is done by me, others only have a few magazines and a computer but I like to treat mine. The computer has internet and only opens in private browser if you know what I mean. The bookshelf has triple X rated magazines in just about every genre imaginable, and the cupboard…” he smirked and stepped over, opening it. Inside were a couple of trays and boxes, he pulled one out slightly.  
“This one has a few toys in it, if you’re a Bottom then you might find this helpful,” he pushed it back in and placed a hand on the trays, “one with condoms, please use one with a toy, mainly for hygiene reasons, and this one has lube in it, warming, tingly, normal or whatever. Please put the condom in the bin,” he pointed to one under the bedside table, “and just leave the toy on the bed. The Bottom box has a couple of fleshlights in it if you’re a top or something. Any questions?” Jean shook his head.  
“Okay then, if I think you’re taking a little too long then I’ll come in and check on you to ensure you’re ok.” He stepped out the rom and closed the door leaving Jean by himself.  
“Right then.” He muttered and stood by the bed, headphones and phone getting carelessly ditched on the table as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans, folding them and placing them on the end of the bed, next to the pot Dr Bodt had left on the bed. He shuffled onto the bed and lay there, palming his crotch in an attempt to get hard,  
“Come on Jean, think of something…ugh…Eren.” He lay there trying to the think of all the things Eren and him had got up to in Army training. The times they ended up in Jeans bunk.  
_“You’re mine Jean.” Eren whispered as he bit down on Jeans neck, drawing a gasp out, “Shh Jean, wouldn’t want someone to hear us, would you?” His hips thrust his cock in and out of jean, hands fumbling around, rubbing his nipples, smoothing a hand down Jeans stomach and over his cock, touching the head until Jean came over himself, biting down on his hand so as not to make too much noise, Eren continuing, new tightness clamping down on him, drawing him closer to orgasm, trying to pull out but Jean wrapping his legs round Eren’s hips to pull him closer._  
 _“Jean I’m gonna cum!” he quietly shouted._  
 _“I know, want it in me.” He gasped. Eren thrust a couple of times more before he shuddered and Jean felt the heat pool into his ass, Eren still thrusting, the overstimulation making them both gasp and whisper obscene words into the silence surrounding them. Moments pass before Eren’s arms give out and he collapses onto Jean, the cum on Jean’s stomach getting sandwiched between them in a gooey mess. Eren grimacing but shuffling back between Jeans legs and looking him straight in the eyes as he laps it all off Jean’s body, swallowing lewdly._  
 _He rubbed his crotch harder, pushing the heel of his palm over his cock, not getting hard at all._  
 _He closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down again, cum slipping out of him slowly. Eren disappears for a moment but returns shortly, thin matters dipping beneath his weight and a cool wet cloth comes into contact with his ass, he opens his eyes to tell Eren off but it isn’t Eren, it’s Dr Bodt in his place and they’re in the room together, Jeans cock hard against his pale stomach whilst Dr Bodt straddles his chest, head of his cock close to Jeans lips, Jean leans forward, tentatively lapping at a bead of precum threatening to drip onto him, Dr Bodt bites his lip and pushes his cock forward, Jean taking it into his mouth, hot salty sweetness flooding his tongue._  
He finally felt himself getting hard. A slight bulge appearing in the front of his pants but he needed more. He trailed a hand down and rubbed his hole through the thin material. It wasn’t enough.  
He shuffled off the bed, still not quite hard, and made his way to the computer, he clicked on private browser, eyes widening a he realised the homepage was titanporn.co.uk. He went onto categories and clicked on gay, scrolling through the most recent videos. He found one labelled “Daddy Erwin fucks little twink Armin Arlert” clicking on it he waited for It to load then pressed play. Seeing no headphones he turned the volume down before settling into the chair.  
_A teen, wearing jeans and a t shirt, with a cute baby face that was pretty short was standing there prepping a salad or something, the camera zoomed out to see an older muscled blond standing there. He wore nothing and was standing stroking his cock whilst looking at the teen. He suddenly started walking over to him, standing directly behind him and slipping his arms around him, one by his hips, the other over his chest._  
 _“Hey daddy,” he said and turned round to face him, the older man’s dick pressed against his stomach, “oh.” The boy gasped._  
 _“You wanna be daddy’s good boy Armin?” he asked, Armin nodded innocently. The scene cut to Armin topless and on his knees, taking his daddy’s cock into his mouth. His jaw was stretching to what looked like his limit as he made light choking noises, palming his crotch roughly._  
 _Jean slipped a hand into his pants and gripped his still not really hard dick, pumping it in time as he watched Armin take his daddy’s dick._  
 _“Please daddy,” Armin begged, “fuck me.” He stuffed his dick into Armin’s mouth one last time before he picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter. His trousers were pulled off, leaving him in black jockstrap, his asshole visible as his daddy pushed his legs up and roughly shoved three fingers inside._  
 _“Already prepped I see, such a needy little boy for daddy.”_  
Jean pumped harder but still nearly nothing.  
“Fuck it.” He muttered. He closed the browser and got up, going to the cupboard and opening it, looking in the box of toys. There was a lot more than he expected. Small vibrators you could strap to your dick, butt plugs, dildos and vibrators in all shaped, sizes, textures and colours but eventually settled on a tan coloured one about 1.5 inches in diameter and 7 inches in length with thick vein running up it. Just out of interest he peered into the other box and found fleshlights with mouths ranging from vampire fangs and long tongues to vaginas and gaping anuses. He stood up and fumbled through the box for a condom and looked through the lubes to find a warming one, shoving the tray back and returning to the bed. He got rid of his pants, pushing his shirt up a little and uncapped the small bottle, squeezing a bit on his index finger an placing the bottle on the table.  
Jean brought his legs up a bit higher and edged his finger towards his hole, gently rubbing around it before dipping the very tip in. He took a breath and pressed in further, biting his lip as he sunk all the way in, massaging where he could, savouring the feel of the soft walls. He took his finger out and grabbed the lube again, squirting it onto four of his fingers, rubbing it over them with his thumb. His fingers returned and he nudged two in this time, trying to push them apart so he would open up more. The third entered easily, slim digits fitting in snuggly, rubbing as much as he could take before the fourth slid in. After a few moments of four fingers he reluctantly removed them and wiped them on a tissue from the bedside table and tossed it in the bin. Despite all this he was still only half hard. Jean kneeled and opened his legs a little, grabbing the toy and ripping the condom package open, rolling it on the toy skilfully. Groaning with annoyance he reached back to try and grab the lube, ending up having to shuffle back and coax it near with outstretched fingers. He held the toy upright and drizzled a generous amount onto the tip of the toy. Placing it underneath him he slowly sank down on it, the very top stretching him open and popping in, a breathy moan being ripped out of him. He fumbled round the bottom and twisted the base, vibrations rippling through him. He sat down further, shuddering as the vibrations shook his prostate, small whines coming, his dick beginning to pay attention.  
Knock Knock! Jean’ eyes widened and he pulled the toy out and covered himself right as Dr Bodt walked in, a blush spreading across his face as the Doctor smiled at him.  
“Don’t panic, that’s a pleasant sight compared to what I’ve seen before. Just wondered if you were having a few problems, you’ve been over 20 minutes now.” Jean could’ve sworn he saw him checking out his ass.  
“y-yeah…” he gulped, “just a few.” The Doctor laid a hand on Jean’s knee and Jean bit his lip,  
“May I?” Jean nodded shakily. Dr Bodt repositioned him so he had his ass and feet at the edge of the bed, a couple of pillows behind his head.  
“If you don’t mind me saying, you have such a gorgeous ass, and a gorgeous cock to match.” Jean blushed even deeper. Dr Bodt grabbed a pair of gloves out his pocket and snapped them on.  
“Tell me to stop if you need me to.” He whispered into Jean’s ear. He slipped two fingers into Jean, “You’re nice and loose,” His fingers pushed in deeper and he stroked upwards, “and being a doctor I know where to find the good spot.” He rubbed a little harder before Jean let out a loud moan.  
“Please Dr Bodt, do that again!”  
“Call me Marco.” Jean whined as his prostate was repeatedly abused, cock at last hard.  
“Please Marco.” He gasped.  
“Please what?”  
“I can’t cum,” he exclaimed, “I need you, I want you to-to ah!” Marco picked up the pace of his finger banging.  
“What do you want Jean?” Jean shuffled up, Marcos fingers slipping out. He sat up and pushed off Marco’s lab coat, his trousers and pants immediately following, Marco kicking off his shoes and stroking his hard dick softly. Jean bent down and took Marco’s cock into his mouth, sucking wildly.  
“Mmm,” he moaned, “natural little cock sucker aren’t you?” Jean hummed in response, vibrations shooting round Marco’s dick. He gasped and wound his fingers into Jean’s hair, pulling gently to ease him off him.  
“You gonna lie on your back for me?” Jean nodded and eagerly got into position. Marco jogged to the cupboard and grabbed a condom. As he got back to Jean, a large droplet of precum had formed at his tip, he swiped it off himself and held his finger to Jean’s lips. He opens and sucked the digit, lapping it clean.  
“Little cum slut.” He muttered as he rolled on the condom. He pulled Jens legs up onto his shoulders and, after grabbing the lube next to him, squeezes just a little bit more on, just in case.  
“You ready?” Jean nodded frantically, “you want my cock?” he tapped it over Jean’s hole.  
“P-please Marco, I need your cock, wanna cum.” He gasped. Marco slipped the head in, the rest gliding in slowly.  
“So tight.” He sighed and pushed in as much as he could, Jean whining. He pulled out and thrust in fast, repeating it, getting faster each time. Hips slapped against Jeans ass as they went on. Marco grabbed Jean’s cock, thumb swiping over the top, pumping fast in time with his thrusts.  
“You’re so dirty Jean, coming here as an excuse to jerk off into pot and ending up getting fucked.” He slid a hand behind Jean’s back and pulled him up, pushing their lips together, teeth clashing a little but tongues merging and rubbing frantically. Jean gasped loudly.  
“M-Marco!” he cried, “I-I” Marco grabbed the pot, stilling his thrusts so he could rip open the wrapper and flip the lid off, holding it over Jean’s cock before he resumed his thrusting.  
“Come on Jean, Cum for me.” He muttered, “Jeans moans got louder as he got closer and Marco’s thrusts got sloppy, “you’re gonna make me come too, you’re so hot, ass so tight. Bet you like this, sprawled out getting fucked up the ass.” Jeans back arched as a loud whimpering moan indicated his orgasm. Streaks of white dribbled into the pot, filling it nearly to the top, the head ending up dipped into it. Marco grunted and thrust harshly one final time before filling the condom. He breathed heavily and grabbed the cap, snapping it tightly on the pot and placing it on the side. He pulled out and leant over Jean, grabbing his cock and sucking the head, clearing off the cum.  
“Such a big load for a younger lad.” He praised as he pulled off the condom and binned it, wiping himself and Jean’s used hole with tissues and binning them too. He hurriedly pulled his clothed on before grabbing the sample and leaving. Jean took a few deep breaths and sat up. He saw Marco had disappeared and frowned, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He pulled the condom off the toy and chucked it in the bin, shoved his shoes on his feet and sat back on the bed. Shortly afterwards Marco reappeared, minus the gloves and pot.  
“Sorry about that, I had to label your load and put it in the freezer.” Jean nodded. He didn’t want to leave. Despite the fact that he’d only just met Marco he felt a real connection, felt like Marco was actually someone he wanted to see again and again.  
“Hey Marco,” Marco hummed and sat on the bed, “I...like you…like, not just because we fucked but I kind wanna see more of you.” Marco stood up and faced him, Jean stood too, Marco’s arms sliding round Jeans hips, pulling him closer. He tilted his head and leant towards Jean, lips brushing lightly before the met fully. Jean reached up and cupped Marco’s cheek, enticing him further. Mouths parted and tongues flicked against each other as the world around them disappeared, everything forgotten except how each other’s lips felt and how each other tasted. Right then a bond was made, one they knew was going to last forever. One that no force was strong enough to break, not even death.  
Marco was the first to draw back, the world returning to them as they opened their eyes, breathing slowly. Jean’s hand slowly slid off Marco’s face and back down to his side.  
“That was nice,” he smiled, “something I’d like to happen again in the future perhaps.”  
“I’d like that.” Marco whispered, staring into Jean’s eyes, melting completely.  
After what felt like no time at all, Marco looked at his watch,  
“Shit, we’ve taken ages, you better get going; I have other people to see.” Jean nodded, grabbing his stuff off the desk and followed Marco as he stepped out. As he went to leave, Marco grabbed his arm and leant over the desk, grabbing some paper and scribbling something on it, folding it and handing it to Jean.  
“Maybe we could meet up for coffee or something sometime.” He suggested. Jean smiled and kissed Marco’s lips gently.  
“I’d like that,” he muttered against his lips before he shifted back and headed to the door, “see you then.” Marco smiled and nodded as Jean flung open the door and left, clutching the piece of paper as if it were worth millions and leaving for home.  
As he got to his car, he unlocked it and sat inside it, slamming the door shut and buckling up. He unfolded the piece of paper to see a number and a short message  
‘Hope to see you here next time xx’ followed by a little heart. Jean felt his heart flutter in his chest. He yanked out his phone and jabbed in the number, quickly texting a ‘hi Marco, it’s Jean’ before staring the engine and driving off home.


End file.
